


Frank's Goodbye

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Goodbye [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Do I even need to tag that anymore, Gen, I love writing about crying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, So much angst, Suicide, Suicide mention, and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: Frank regrets so many things. This is most definitely one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is slightly longer than the last one but these are all gonna be stables anyway so they're all gonna be hella short lol. Hope you enjoy!

Frank didn't ever think he'd cry if Leo died.

Okay, maybe that's a bit harsh, maybe he would have shed a tear or two because while Leo may have been extremely annoying and loud _damn it_ he could grow on you.

He didn't think that he'd be locking himself in his room, sobbing his throat raw with bleeding knuckles and a hole in the wall because _damn it_ Leo was a good guy and didn't deserve to go out like this. Not at the age of sixteen and not by his own hand.

There's dust on his shirt and hand from the crushed plaster. It's sticking to the cuts on his knuckles and it _stings_ but he doesn't care. He can taste his own tears as they fall down his cheeks and sometimes over his lips. He can feel his hair sticking to his bloodied fingers, he can feel the strands sticking together from his blood. But none of that matters in that moment because Leo's gone.

He regrets ever telling himself that he didn't want Leo around. Regrets ever wishing for Leo to leave him alone. Regrets ever wishing for Leo to leave _Hazel_ alone. Frank regrets ever wishing these things because now he won't ever have to wish these things again and it hurts so bad.

And Frank never thought he'd ever wish this but he wishes that Leo was back because it's not the same and it never ever will be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not to happy with this one :/ I'm happier with this one than Hazel's one but I still don't feel like it flows right. Oh well. The fact that I wrote this in one go could probably explain it though. But I was just suddenly struck with the idea and inspiration for this one and wrote it quickly before the inspiration left. Either way, hoped you enjoyed this one! Lots of angst in this one, it's great! Thanks for reading!


End file.
